The Final Prophecy
| status = Completed (2014-08-18) | stardate = | year = 2394 | image2 = | prev = A New Path | next = | arctitle = | arcprev = | arcnext = }} The Final Prophecy is a : Spectrum novel set in an alternate universe where Benjamin Sisko failed to prevent the Dominion reinforcements from entering the Alpha Quadrant in . Synopsis Jake Sisko has long been haunted by nightmares connected to his father's "joining the Prophets". However, as the twentieth anniversary of that day approaches Jake's dreams become much more and he is set on the path of prophecy and change with the fate of an entire people in his hands. Parts The parts of this story were given titles. Next to each name is the date they were released. *Prologue: The Dream (25/12/2010) *Part 1: The First Step (25/12/2010) *Part 2: Festival of Tears (30/12/2010) *Part 3: Visions and Prophecy (30/12/2010) *Part 4: The Caverns of B'hala (09/01/2011) *Part 5: Seed of Doubt (08/03/2011) *Part 6: Shadows Unveiled (29/03/2011) *Part 7: Destinies Converge (24/06/2011) *Part 8: Journeys' End (14/10/2011) *Part 9: The Instruments of the Gods (26/07/2012) *Part 10: The Reckoning (18/08/2014) *Part 11: The Sorrow of Victory (18/08/2014) *Epilogue: Bajor Reborn (18/08/2014) Background information *The first two parts of this story were released on the 25th of December, 2010. *Originally this story was under the banner but in late February, 2011 it was moved to the banner, which was created to group stories that don't have a focus on Swiftfire characters. *A temporary cover was created for this story, which used a screenshot from . It was made black and white to signify it was not the final cover. The final cover was added at the start of 2011. *There is a slight error with the cover as it shows Ben Sisko in the incorrect uniform as he should be in the style uniform that the show started to used mid-way through season 5 as Sisko "died" in early season 6 in this universe. *The story took nearly four years to complete due to a waning in the writer's interest in Star Trek in 2012 that resulted in a complete stop to all writing in 2013. The story wasn't worked on again until 2014 when it was eventually finished. References Individuals :Antara, Eri • Bracam • Dukat, Skrain • Gelnon • Kira, Nerys • Kosst Amojan • Lenaris, Nanpa • Letac, Vari • Morn • Quark • Sisko, Benjamin • Sisko, Benny • Sisko, Jake • Sisko, Korena • Solbor • Unguis • Weyoun • Winn, Adami :Bashir, Julian • Corat Damar • Dax, Jazdia • Ishka • Leeta • Edwin, Frank • Nog • O'Brien, Miles • Odo • Opaka • Rom • Shakaar, Edon • Sisko, Joseph • Tora, Ziyal • Zek Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Ashalla • B'hala • Bajor • Bajor system • Bajoran wormhole • Celestial Temple • Deep Space 9 • Fire Caves • Gateway Station • Grand Temple of Ashalla • kitchen • Morn's • Promenade • Quark's • temple • Terok Nor :Cardassia Prime • Delta Quadrant • Earth • Ferenginar • Gallitep labour camp • Gamma 1 • Gamma Quadrant • Kobheeria • monastery • New Orleans • school Starships and vehicles :Crais-Redemit • freighter • patrol ship • • shuttle • transport :''Defiant'', USS • escape pod • ''Swiftfire''-A, USS Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Kobheerian • Lurian • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Trill • Vorta :Breen • Founders • Klingon • Romulan States and organisations :Bajoran Resistance • Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Security • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation • Federation Council • Great Link • Klingon Empire • Shakaar resistance cell • Starfleet • Vedek Assembly Other :2377 • 2382 • 2384 • 2394 • Bajoran phaser pistol • Baseball • bayonet • blood • bomb • Cardassian occupation • cell • cemetery • cereal • chroniton • chroniton radiation • coffee • Dabo • Dabo girl • Dominion War • dream • drug • earthquake • Emissary of the Prophets • execution • Exodus • explosive • Festival of Tears • First Minister • flood • fruit • funeral • ghost • Grand Nagus • gravimetric distortion • gumbo • hand phaser • heart attack • kai • knee • knife • lamp • landslide • latinum • locust • meteor shower • Operation Return • orb • orb experience • orphan • pagh • prophecy • prylar • ranjen • Reckoning • Reckoning Tablet • root beer • security camera • science officer • Shabren's Fifth Prophecy • slavery • spy • storm • terrorist • toast • torch • transponder • tricorder • Tulaberry wine • Unification War • vedek • verteron • waiter • water • writer External link * Category:Spectrum fiction